


Not So Smooth Criminal

by Rook_pen



Category: Glee
Genre: Caning, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Glee - Freeform, Spanking, Underage Sex, time outs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rook_pen/pseuds/Rook_pen
Summary: Sebastian Smythe may not seem like the one to listen to anyone besides himself but when he meets Pheonix Nason he has a desire to be kept inline
Relationships: Sebastian Smythe/Original Female Character(s)





	Not So Smooth Criminal

Sebastian Smythe captain of The Warblers. Stubborn, egotistical, little shit. Phoenix Nason full time honors student. Respectful, responsible, young woman. You wouldn't think they would go together at all but you probably wouldn't think that ketchup and french fries would go together but they do and for good reason. It all started the summer of their junior and senior year.

Phoenix Nason was an Ohio native and went to Crawford Country Day. Sebastian has lived everywhere all across the world Paris, Peru, Brazil, New York… but had to move in with his dad here in Westerville, Ohio it should only be for one semester though. 

Phoenix was with her friend Lexi at a place called The Lima Bean a nice little coffee shop in Lima. Talking about the new school year at Country Day.

“I just don’t feel like they should be handing out schedules so early I mean what if I want to change some of my classes?” Lexi complained

“It’s so that you know what classes you have if you do want to change out of them, airhead.”

“Good morning ladies.” A strange, tall, twelve-year-old looking man came and said. Phoenix had never seen someone that looked 11 and 24 at the same time. 

“Umm good morning?” Lexi said annoyed at the interruption.

“Has anyone ever told you just how gorgeous you are?” He said staring a Phoenix and disregarding Lexi 

“Yes,” Phoenix answered plainly, sipping her coffee.

“Hmm, what’s this?” He said picking up Phoenix’s schedule and club registration form. The girls shared a look that said ‘who the hell does he think he is!?’ “Crawford country day huh? I’m going to Dalton Academy.”

“Cool can I Uh have my schedule back?”

“I’ll give it back if… you go on a date with me.”

“I don’t even know your name.”

“Sebastian Smythe. And you?”

“Phoenix Nason.”

“Well, Phoenix Nason do you agree or will I just have to keep this?”

“When and where.” Lexi kicked Phoenix under the table shaking the whole thing noticeably.

“Tonight, 8 o’clock at Annabelle’s you know where that is right?”

“I do it’s a date. Can I have my registration back?” He set the papers down on the table and went back to his own.

“What the hell was that you don’t even know that guy! You literally just met and you’re going out on a date! what’s his phone number? what’s his parents’ name? what does he drive? what the hell were you thinking!” 

“Relax it’s not that serious I’m thinking of testing the waters of possible hookups messing around you know?”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“What, he’s a dalton boy it’s not going to last long. And it’s our senior year I have never been able to keep a partner I might as well just have a little fun.”

“Or get murdered!”

“Look I’ll keep my phone on and I’ll update you periodically what could go wrong?”

  
  


~~~~

7:45 about to head out the door a slimming black dress that goes only a bit past her knees but decides to call Lexi first.

“Okay, I’m about to leave I won’t die I promise.”

“Okay, but carry a taser.” 

“I'm going to be fine, don't worry about it.”

“Don’t worry about it? You're going out with a Dalton boy at 8:00 at night and you don’t want me to worry about it?”

“Lex I will be fine I will call you when I get there, update you when he goes to the bathroom and call you when I leave. Deal.”

“Okay fine. I’ll talk to you in a bit.”

“Bye.” She hung up got in her car and drove to Annabelle’s. Meanwhile, Sebastian was already there he made it a point to be punctual, and in his mind, punctual was early. Annabelle’s was definitely a more formal restaurant and you would probably get slapped by the owner if you dressed down in any sort of way. She finally arrived about three minutes early made a quick phone call to her friend and headed inside. A woman with long black hair greeted her and asked, “Are you, Ms. Nason?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Right this way.” She led her to Sebastian’s table as he stood up. “I will be back with your menus.”

“You look exquisite.”

“And you look very handsome.” He pulled her chair out for her and they both sat down. The menus came back around shortly Sebastian ordered wine with a fake ID but Phoenix just ordered water with lemon.

“So do you normally just ask out random girls that you meet in coffee shops?”

“Do you normally say yes?”

“As a matter of fact, I don’t.”

“Me neither.”

“So why me.”

“You’re gorgeous.”  
  


“You don’t know me though.”

“But I could.” Phoenix rolled her eyes and smiled. This boy really wasn’t giving up, was he?

“What would you like to know.”

“Whatever you would want me to know.”

“I’m a high school senior my favorite color is yellow and I drive a 2004 Honda Accord.”

“Well I’m a high school Junior my favorite color is amaranth and I drive a Ferrari Enzo.” Wow, this guy sounds pretentious.

“Wow, that is quite the resume.”

“That’s modest compared to my family’s estate.”

“Well if you were unable to see I’m not the kind of girl to care that much about what someone has in material possessions.”

“Then what kind of girl are you.”

“I didn’t come from money Sebastian but I did come from love and that is what I keep close to me.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

The rest of the date went well Sebastian paid for the whole thing even though Phoenix offered. She then texted Lexi telling her how the date had gone and walked to her car. 

“Let me drive you home.”

“I brought my car.”

“I can call someone to drive it to your house.” She stood there for a second debating but eventually decided against it.

“Goodnight Sebastian.” She got in the car and drove off. Sebastian stood in shock he had never been turned down like that. Yup, he was definitely in love with this girl.


End file.
